


And He Did Mean It, He Did

by SilentShifter (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, I haven't posted on here in so long, M/M, Mentions of marriage, Prepare your feels, Sad, Short One Shot, Yaoi, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilentShifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a short while since Levi could do things he liked with his husband of three years. Small things that one wouldn't even consider real enjoyments. Daily trips to the grocery store for semi-sweet granola bars, late night television in just boxers, sappy chick flicks on lazy Sunday nights. And much to his surprise, it was the little things he missed the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Did Mean It, He Did

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I haven't posted on AO3 in a while. I'm sure I have a few discontinued fics (sorry about that) so I decided to put this short one shot up.

"Can I tell you something?" Levi muttered to himself more than to the person of his interest, grey eyes refusing to meet his crush. He didn't have crushes. That wasn't his thing... If that was so, then why was this adorable idiot making his heart stutter?

"Will you mean it?" The man asked curiously, rosy lips turning up into the reminisces of a smirk as his jade eyes twinkled with amusement. 

"Of course I'll fucking mean it," Levi protested, then took a breath before he forgot what he was going to say. "Idiot. I love you. And I mean that."

The taller man grinned widely, gently taking Levi by his lean hips and lifting him up in the air. “When we graduate college, let's get married!" He shouted with an airy, carefree smile, still holding Levi up into the the air like his trophy. 

"Oi, are you stupid?" Was all Levi managed to say. 

 

Years later, flowers floated, in an elegant breeze. Their petals were a coral hue, their beauty mesmerizing in the pale morning light. 

Levi knew this beauty. 

Through every fiber of his body, every second of his existence, there wasn't a day he didn't realize that the world was sickeningly cruel; and no less sweet. 

Sweet, like the jarred fragrant honey in the cute little health store where he brought Eren's favorite granola bars. Or the way the sun rose over the horizon in the distance of their bedroom window, painting the sky in a palette of red mixed oranges and fading purples, giving way to the sunlight that would cut through darkness. 

Levi's lips would twitch upwards at this sight as he drank in its beauty, lidded grey eyes gazing out at the scenery. His hands would grip the railing hard until his knuckles turned white, and as if realizing something, he swallowed. 

It was the little things that made him happy. 

And as Levi packed his things that same morning, pulling at the fabric of his loose t shirt to measure how large its gotten, he sighed. The melancholy gaze returned to his eyes, and he stared blankly at the boxes scattered at his feet. The empty walls, once bustling with photographs; the cold hardwood floors. 

Levi took a few steps and looked into the bedroom he once shared with his husband, staring at the white sheets. Everything was white, lifeless, and frigid to the touch. No warmth danced around what used to be the most treasured room of the house. He walked inside, brushing his fingertips against the side of the bed that Eren would sleep on. 

Where he slept. 

And finding it just as cold as he left it, Levi felt a ball of cry swell in his throat, leaving a headache against his pulsing temple and a stinging in his eyes. Memories of the funeral still rung in his ears, how Carla cried over her late son in frantic, wailing sobs; and how Grisha tried his best to keep his wife off of the ground. 

Everyone's eyes were downcast, void of all light. 

Levi looked no different. 

He couldn't remember the last time he laughed, or smiled more than simply turning the edges of his thin lips up. Moreover, he couldn't remember the last time he did it honestly. 

It was the little things he treasured. Eren's rosy lips ghosting over his neck, his voice whispering sweet nothings. His hands taking Levi's briefcase when he arrived home from a tiring day of working; his mussed chestnut brown hair after a fit of lovemaking. Or even waking up in the mornings to his complaints and whines of wanting something sweet for breakfast. 

A little adventure to the stupidly healthy corner store for some stupidly healthy granola bars. 

The little things. 

As Levi tucked the last photograph of the green-eyed man, smiling widely at the camera inside of a box, he smiled. Truly smiled, as his tired mind recalled an old memory of their first day as lovers. Levi ran the palm of his hand against the stiff cardboard, hearing nothing in his ears but the stillness of the morning air and his breath, which became uneven. 

His chest tightened and a salty wetness ran down his cheeks, staining the box of pictures and memories with tears. 

"I love you, Eren." Levi said with certainty in his voice. Even now, he meant it with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> As for your feels... #sorrynotsorry 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ^_^


End file.
